SyndicEd
SyndicEd (originally named syndicate) is a fanfiction video game writen by Tonybanjak. In the story's main points, Eddy is in the year 2069, where he has forgotten all about his past and has been transformed into a junior assassin. All Eddy believes is that he was in their program ever scince he was a small child. In 2017, the Eurocorp mega-corporation is born after the world's largest corporate merger. Eurocorp releases the DART chip in 2025, a neural chip implant that allows users to access the dataverse and makes most electronic devices obsolete. As a result of the DART chip, the world is no longer ruled by governments, but by large mega-corporations known as "Syndicates". However, only half of the world's population embraces the chip, while the "unchipped" are abandoned and denied the same benefits afforded by their chipped counterparts. Furthermore, corporate espionage for dominance between the Syndicates has become the norm, resulting in the creation of "Agents": bio-engineered and chip-augmented enforcers who protect their corporate masters' interests. Plot Part 1 The game begins in 2069, where the player controls "Agent Eddy", EuroCorp's latest agent equipped with the new prototype DART 6 chip created by Eurocorp scientist Lily Drawl. After a successful test run of the chip's abilities, the CEO of Eurocorp Jack Denham, gives Eddy his first mission to eliminate an Aspari Corporation scientist, Gary Chang, after receiving information that Chang has developed a DART 6 chip similar to Eurocorp's own; he wants Chang's chip to prevent Aspari getting a lead in DART chip research. Accompanied by his mentor Agent Jules Merit, Eddy and Merit attack the LA branch of Aspari, where Eddy kills Chang and retrieves his chip. Eddy also learns from an encrypted conversation that Lily has been sharing information with Chang on creating the DART 6 chip. After fighting off the West Meld Solutions security forces and an Aspari agent, Eddy and Merit escape from LA and return to Eurocorp's New York HQ. While Denham is shocked by Lily's betrayal, he still considers her a vital asset to Eurocorp and doesn't want her to be recruited by the other Syndicates, so Denham hides the knowledge of her association with Chang and has Eddy and Merit spy on her instead to ensure that she doesn't continue to leak information. As they observe her in her apartment, Lily has an angry conversation with someone she doesn't want to be involved with before she is suddenly kidnapped by the Cayman-Global Syndicate. Eddy fights off the Cayman-Global forces and follows Lily's abductors by catching a ride on one of their transports to a Cayman-Global base in the Atlantic Ocean. However, Eddy is hit in the head when he gets on the craft and has a flash of Edd and Ed, yet Eddy does not have any memory of the cul de sac, and does not recognize or remember the two. Eddy recovers Lily, and the two learn that Cayman-Global is preparing for war against Eurocorp. Part 2 Arriving in New York, Eddy and Lily land in the New York slums, where the "un-chipped" lower class population lives. As the two of them split up and head towards Eurocorp HQ, Eddy is apparently betrayed by Lily and attacked by a terrorist group made up of the un-chipped who hate the Syndicates and their agents. Eddy is given orders to either capture or kill Lily. After fighting off the terrorists, Eddy learns that their leader Kris, Lily's ex-boyfriend, is responsible for instigating a war between the Syndicates. Kris reveals he started the war so he could hack into the Dataverse and kill the Syndicates and their chipped population as punishment for abandoning the un-chipped population. However, Lily is against the idea, as she wants to find a peaceful solution to make the Syndicates care about the un-chipped population. Eventually, Eddy fights Kris, which ends with Kris attempting to suicide bomb Eddy. Eddy apprehends Lily, but is voluntarily or involuntarily (depending on player actions) unable to kill her due to Lily having installed safety protocols in his DART chip to prevent such actions. Lily tells Eddy that he is being used and manipulated by Eurocorp and tells him to stop being their slave and think for himself. As Lily is about to escape, she is stunned by a Eurocorp security team led by Merit. Part 3 At Eurocorp New York HQ, Denham and Merit believe Eddy is brain dead and send him to be rebooted while they plan to retrieve Lily's chip for any useful information on DART 6. Eddy soon begins to remember his true past: he learns that Denham led a Eurocorp team to his own time with state of the art time machine technology, and abducted him from the cul de sac, as he had the perfect genes to become an agent. Now knowing the truth, Eddy escapes from his restraints and rescues Lily. As Lily heals Eddy's injuries, she reveals all of Eurocorp's agents like him and Merit were abducted as children due to their genetic compatibility to become agents; their memories were modified so that they would remain loyal to Eurocorp. Lily created the DART 6 chip in hopes of using it to make the Syndicates retain their humanity and care about the chipped and un-chipped civilians, the victims of their wars, but she realizes she was naive in thinking this. Eddy and Lily head towards Denham's office to prevent him from activating the kill switch on their DART chips but Cayman-Global attacks Eurocorp's New York HQ. As Eddy heads towards the top of the tower where Denham's office is located, he has to fight off both Eurocorp and Cayman-Global forces, as well as several Eurocorp agents. Finally reaching the top of the tower, Eddy is forced to fight Merit, who is under Denham's orders to kill him. Eddy finally overpowers Merit and shoots him to death. Eddy heads towards Denham's office, only to find that Denham has activated his kill switch, which starts to affect Eddy's movements. As a weakened Eddy confronts Denham, Denham justifies abducting him from his own time by claiming he gave him a better life in order to realize his full potential and how the Syndicates are making the world better. As the kill switch slowly takes over his body, Denham gloats on destroying the slums. However, Eddy manages to fight back against the kill switch order and pushes Denham over a ledge to his death. Lily arrives and reveals to Eddy that she lied about Denham being able to kill them, as she was using him to distract Denham in order to free both of them from Eurocorp's control. Now a free child and with Eurocorp in ruins, Lily gives Eddy a gun and tells him it's now up to him to decide what he wants to do next. Part 4 Angered by Lily's actions, Eddy attempts to chase after her, then kill her; but surviving troops, now allied with the fury driven terrorists try to kill him. Eddy is forced to let Lily go and escape to one of their transports, which he hijacks. Now having a little bit of time to think, Eddy decides that his next move is to find the time machine technology and return to his own time; but with no lead on where to go, Eddy decides to retreat to one of the buildings. Some of the Cayman-Globals chase after Eddy, but he is prepared and fights them off. As Eddy interrogates the last agent, he explains to Eddy that the time machine tech is in the collapsing slum buildings. Eddy decides to spare the agent and goes back into the slums. After confronting Lily, Eddy attemts to shoot her, but the floor collapses under their feet and they fall into the floor. Lily then offers Eddy help to get home, Eddy accepts under the condition that he is made normal again, not wanting such a life he is living. Lily agrees and helps Eddy get to the time teck, killing the last of the agents along the way, Apon reaching the time teck, Lily deactivates Eddy's chip, making him normal again. As Lily watches Eddy return to his own time, the building collapses, and the player watches as Lily falls to her death. The scene cuts to the Eurocorp team abducting Eddy, then returning to their own time, Edd, Ed and the rest of the cul de sac kids watch as Eddy is taken away. As the portal closes, another opens and the current Eddy falls out. Exausted and cold, Eddy passes out. As Eddy wakes up, he finds himself in his own room, with a get well card and orange juice close by. As Eddy gets out of his bed, he goes outside and sees the cul de sac kids playing outside. As Eddy approaches, the kids spot him coming, and ask him what happened. The last slide zooms out of the cul de sac as Eddy begins to tell them his story. Characters *Eddy - The protagonist of the story. Eddy was abducted from his home and time when he was a normal kid, yet due to the fact he wasn't from the Syndicate time, his aging genes were paused, temporarily making him a permanent thirteen year old. *TBA